


Rescue Effort

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Harry, traumatized after his unexpected trip to Tartarus, is cared for by Macy, Mel, and Maggie after they rescue him.





	Rescue Effort

Macy, Mel, and Maggie refused to give up on saving Harry, even when the Elders wanted to throw the towel in, and ended up recruiting the Sarcana for their efforts. While their Whitelighter was stuck in Tartarus for longer than they hoped, the Charmed Ones still managed to rescue him. Now back home (they refused to let him leave) and clearly traumatized, Harry was being taken care of by the girls. “Do you need me to get you anything?” Macy questioned him for the tenth time.

Harry would have rolled his eyes at the repeated question if he wasn’t shaking - and touched by how worried they were about him. “I’m fine, Macy. I will let you know if I require something,” he assured her.

“Are you sure you don’t want a blanket?” chimed in Maggie, eyeing him with concern.

“He has one,” an amused Mel pointed out to her younger sister.

“Another one,” Maggie corrected.

“You need us to stop hovering, huh?” Macy didn’t want to leave him alone but she could tell he was ready to snap.

“Just sit down,” Harry pleaded. He didn’t want to leave the girls out of his sight, too worried about what could happen (to him) if they left the room.

“We can do that.” Macy backed up and sat down on the couch, Maggie and Mel joining her just seconds later.

“You want to watch a movie?” Maggie could tell he needed a distraction.

“Yeah, you know we have a ton of those.” Mel’s eyes flickered over to Macy, noting once again that her sister seemed on edge. They were all concerned but it felt different with her.

“That’s fine with me. Choose whatever you wish.” Harry curled up under the blanket and yawned, watching the three of them fondly as they fought over what to watch. 

He ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie and jolted awake when the end credits started to play. “Nightmare?” Macy asked knowingly, standing up and ambling over to him.

Harry hated to admit weakness but he nodded. “I’m sure they’re here to stay for a while.” Now he dreaded sleeping too - he knew he needed some time to recover but just wanted to get over the trauma already, unlikely it as it seemed.

“You want to talk about it? I’m here to listen.” Macy bit her lip and squeezed his shoulder.

He gave her a tentative smile. “I appreciate everything you, Mel, and Maggie are doing for me.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. Just say the word and we’ll do whatever we can.” Macy couldn’t bear to see him deal with all of this alone.

He closed his eyes again, comforted by her presence, and fell back asleep.

 

A week later, nothing had changed and a frustrated Harry had started lashing out. “I can go to the bathroom by myself!” he snapped at Mel.

Irritated, Mel glared at him. “You know we love you, right? You’re our Whitelighter and the shit you went through in Tartarus is terrifying. But you’re driving us the fucking wall now. You don’t have to do this alone so get that through your fucking head already, Greenwood!”

Maggie snorted from her spot near the fridge. “You hungry?” she asked Harry again.

He sighed. “Very well then. Let’s have pizza.”

“Good. That’s all you had to say.” Mel hoped Macy would be able to calm him down but she had gotten caught up at work and wouldn’t be home for a while.

“You want to call Macy? I’m sure she can take a quick break,” Maggie murmured after she finished reheating the pizza and handed it to him.

“Don’t bother her. I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly not but whatever.” Mel sighed and then headed to her room to get ready for work.

Harry wanted to get out of the house and go somewhere just for a change of scenery but neither of them were going for it - hopefully Macy would.

Wound up all day, Harry didn’t relax until Macy got home and they went for a short walk around the neighborhood.

 

Three weeks after his rescue, Harry was starting to recover but his trauma was still quite present. He had kicked Charity out a day earlier after she dropped by and asked him for help with a demon (the girls had gone ahead and done it but he stayed out of the way, and fortunately, nothing had gone wrong). “I should really head home,” he tried again.

“Do you want to go home?” Macy asked.  
He hesitated for a minute. “Not really,” he finally admitted out loud.

“Then stay - we don’t mind having you here at all. Except for when you get shitty with us, then we want to kick your ass out,” she teased.

“Just kiss already!” Maggie sing-songed as she made her way past them, ready to go on a date with Parker.

Macy’s mouth dropped open while Harry stared at her in horror. “I have no idea what she’s even talking about,” Harry lied.

“Me neither. What the hell, Maggie?”

“She’s just sick of the sexual tension!” Mel yelled from the kitchen.

“I’m going to get you both for this!” Macy yelled back.

Harry shook his head, laughing, glad Maggie had already gone out the door. “Maybe they’re on to something.”

Macy froze. “Maybe?”

“They could be right,” he said about thirty awkward silent seconds later.

She laughed and moved forward but before she could make the first move, Harry pulled Macy closer to him and kissed him. 

“Finally!” Mel screamed from the other room.

Now laughing, the two of them jumped apart. “Mood killer,” an amused Macy whispered.

“We could try this again when we have some privacy?” Harry couldn’t wait to kiss her some more. He beamed at her. 

“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed. They exchanged another quick kiss and then went their separate ways.

The lasting trauma from Harry’s experience would continue to plague him but as long as he had the support of Macy, Mel, and Maggie - his _family_ , he would be able to move past it in time. And the fact that he and Macy were falling in love had just been icing on the cake.


End file.
